dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Heartstealing Dragon
Heartstealing Dragons were the all-female Holiday species given out during Valentine's Day of 2015. They are only capable of producing more Heartstealing eggs during a certain period when Valentine's Day is celebrated in February. They can still be bred to all year round, producing the male's breed of egg. Each scroll/account is currently limited to 2 CBs of this breed, like all other Valentine's Day dragons. Under the old Breed sort, these dragons sorted as "Valentine 2015 Dragon" on a user's scroll. As of August 14, 2016, they now sort using their Encyclopedia name. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg is so shiny it makes you want to take it." Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It doesn’t seem to like the attention its shininess attracts, but it loves shiny things." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It doesn’t seem to like the attention its shininess attracts, but it loves shiny things. And look! With its new scales, it’s even shinier! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Heartstealing dragons are an unusual breed, named for their mating rituals. These dragons use their long, slender bodies to sneak into both human (and dragon) holds to steal things over the year. Then, when the right season hits, they give away their entire hoard as gifts, leaving things in the homes of other dragons to attract them. When these gifts are found, however, the recipients can’t always tell who gave the gifts. This receiver often assumes the source of the gift was the original owner, causing them to form friendly bonds with other dragons in the area, spreading peace—and sometimes even sparking love. The only way to know if a gift is from a Heartstealing Dragon is to find one of their wafer-thin scales at the scene." Sprite Artist(s) *Aangs-sister (All) Sprites Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Glitches Before being assigned their Neutral elemental affinity, Heartstealing dragons produced glitched Avatar eggs when bred with Guardians of Nature. Because affinity was not specified, no dragon index was specified for the egg and it instead showed as a cloud of fog. These eggs, despite having no dragon type specified, still collected views and clicks and showed up in lineages. This glitch was soon fixed by TJ09, who removed the glitch Avatars and assigned the Neutral affinity to the Heartstealing breed. A small glitch appeared when initially released, regarding the transparency of TJ09's hatchlings due to issues handling the file formats. This was quickly fixed and the sprite returned to normal before any player eggs had hatched. A typo also existed in the description before it was fixed, with the last line of the adult text having previously read "The only way to know if a gift is from a Heartstealing '''Dragpn' is to find one of their wafer-thin scales at the scene." Val15 avatar glitch.png|Glitched successful breeding screen. Val15 avatar glitch2.png|Avatar-Fog glitch egg. Val15 avatar glitch3.png|Fog egg gaining clicks and views like a normal egg. Val15 avatar glitch4.png|View of the glitch egg through listed children of a Heartstealing dragon. Val15 avatar glitch5.png|Lineage views of 2 different Avatar-Fog glitch eggs. Glitch Tranparency.png|Transparency Glitch on TJ's hatchlings. Trivia *TJ's eggs have the following codes: ''LotsF and Lov4U. *The spriter has approved the nickname statement: "It's basically a shiny red noodle with legs." for their new dragon.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=166605&view=findpost&p=8657522 *It took exactly one year for the spriter to receive their Alt for this dragon.PM with Aangs-sister Additional Information *Aangs-sister had this comment to make regarding the color of the dragon: References Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Eastern Dragons Category:Holiday Category:Valentine's Day Category:Valentine Dragons Category:Alternates Category:No Habitat Category:Aangs-sister Category:Neutral Element Dragons Category:No Encyclopedia Entry